


Fairytale Minds

by sammikodes



Category: Criminal Minds, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammikodes/pseuds/sammikodes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan has finally achieved her dream job. Working for the BAU with one of the best teams she knew of. Her awkward personality and shy attitude towards everyone on the team makes her first day feel a little nerve wracking. Working beside a strong beautiful woman whom she clashes with straight away. Slowly working together a wonderful friendship starts to build bringing the two closer together as they work on cases. Until one day a discovery is made forcing the two women to look at their pasts and then towards their future. A link that binds them together, a test to their friendship and most of all...their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf's Blood Part 1

**CASE 1: Wolf’s Blood Part 1**

  
  
_Pownal, Maine_

 _“No please! Don’t kill me! What did I even do?”_  
_“You damn well know what you did you filthy scum. Take your punishment like a man.”_  
_The man crumpled to his knees shakingly in the leafy dirt. His chest constricting itself as breathing was becoming harder and harder. Wheezing for air, suffocating as he choked on the vile that caught itself in his throat._  
_“Jasper, Billy. Enjoy your newest meal.”_  


\------------------------------------------------

  
__  
Quantico, VA  


Standing in front of the mirror Emma stared at her reflection brushing her hands over her black suit jacket. Pulling at the the cuffs taking slow breaths. Reaching up to pull her hair back. Shifting back and forth whether to have her curled blonde hair pulled back or leave it down. A few minutes passing she left it down and reached for her black frames and put them on. Eyes glancing at the picture sitting on her dresser beside them. A soft weak smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Tears slipping out as her heart felt as if it was breaking all over again.

Picking up the picture frame, fingers coursing over the metal design and then over the glass. “I’ve finally done it, Neal…. You’d be so proud of me. I just wish you were here to witness it…” Shakingly she sat down the photo and wiped away her tears. A few deep breaths and she looked at herself once more. Pulling at the bottom of her jacket as she straightened up her posture. “You can do this Swan. You can show them you deserved this position.” She gave herself a strong smile and turned around grabbing her keys and wallet by the door and headed out. 

The elevator felt like a long ride to the floor. Emma felt her nerves on edge but she remained firm. This is where she wanted to be. Everything she had done was leading up to this point. Her lifelong dream. The doors opened up and she exhaled slowly taking that first step. The room was large and everyone was sitting at their desks talking, smiling and jabbering on. A more calm smile perched at her lips as she tapped her fingers to her hips. 

“Agent Swan?” A kind voice asked her from behind. A blonde haired woman with a fair complexion came from the right behind her. Walking up from her desk and extending out her hand.

“Yes, that would be me.” Emma spoke happily. Delivering her best smile to show as she extended her hand in return shaking the other womans hand.

“I’m Agent Jareau but you may call me JJ. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard some really wonderful things.” Retracting her hand she tucked back her hair and turned to the side. “Come, let me introduce you to the rest of our team.”

“It’s nice to meet you too JJ.” Dropping her hand to her side Emma nodded and followed behind her towards the row of desks. Her heart raced a little as her nerves seemed to have returned. Not the best ideal emotion to have for her first day at the BAU. 

“Everyone, this is Agent Swan. She’ll be taking the open position.” JJ said gesturing towards Emma with a smile.

One by one the all stood up from where they sat and walked over. Calm approaches, some with hesitation as they slowly introduced themselves.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Agent Derek Morgan.”

“Agent Spencer Reid.”

“Penelope Garcia. I don’t really work the field. I’m more the super computer wiz that works their magic.”

JJ looked around and up to the office and looked at Emma. “Hold on one moment. Make yourself comfortable and everyone will be happy to help you with that.” She gleamed looking at the trio before trotting off upstairs to Hotch’s office. 

Emma pulled her hands behind her back and entwined her fingers together. Rubbing her lips together unsure of where to begin. She never really found herself good at mingling and socializing with others. Let alone especially after Neal’s death. “It’s really nice to meet all of you.” Was all she could come up with. Wonderful, what a great first impression to her new team on the first day. 

“Are you feeling alright? I feel as if we are making you highly uncomfortable right now.” Reid asked tilting his head, brows furrowing as he looked at Emma. 

Sucking on her bottom lip Emma smiled, “No, I’m perfectly fine. I’m sorry. It takes me a little to warm up to people unfortunately. Not my strong suit it seems.” She sighed. Ears perking up at the woman's voice that projected behind her.

“Well that obviously won’t work around here. You need to find yourself comfortable with your team otherwise it makes the job that much harder than it already may be.” The brunette stood now in front of Emma. A strong jawline, gorgeous brown eyes piercing into Emma’s green one’s. Eyes wide as she cocked her head back slightly. Observing the blonde before her. “You must be Agent Swan, JJ was telling Hotch and I that you have arrived.” She cocked a partial smile while crossing her arms. “Agent Mills but please, do call me Regina.” She said sternly extending out her hand after pulling it from across her chest. 

Emma couldn’t help but find herself staring at the strong woman. Rather frightening she seemed at first compared to the other’s she had met. Emma shakily returned the gesture and shook her hand. “I’ll get used to it. I always do. It’s nice to meet you Regina. You can just call me Emma.” She attempted to sound more confident in herself. Confidence, that’s exactly what she needed to remind herself.

“Good, see to it that you do. We cannot have you standing around like a fool while we profile everything. And Swan will work just fine in my book.” She said smugly. Her eyes glancing at the team behind her.

“Excuse me.” A man said from behind Regina as he finished walked down the stairs. Regina shifting to the left as he interjected their conversation. “Nice to meet you Agent Swan. I’m Agent Aaron Hotchner and I’m sorry to cut this all short but I need everyone to gather in the room. We have a case.”

“Really? Already? I just…” she whispered under her breath watching as everyone followed behind him she stayed behind. Slowly following behind them. Rubbing her hands together internally yelling at herself. They all had been working together for so long it seemed and here she was wanting to be apart of that. It was welcoming for the most part that was. Her first day there was already a case. It was exciting and even more nerve wracking at the same time. 

Walking into the room with a round table Emma walked over to the empty seat between Reid and Regina. Catching Regina turning to glance over at her. Emma gave her a small smile as she took her seat and looked over at Hotch. Hands folded on the table in front of her eager to find out what the case was.

Passing out a file with documents to each member at the table Hotch took his seat shortly. Opening it up his own. Shuffling through papers. “The Pownal police have contacted us to help out in an investigation. There have been a couple of incidents around the area where men have been found mauled or in pieces.”

Opening up the file Emma’s eyes widened. Her stomach churned knots at the images of the victims before her. Holding her best composure she took it all in. Scanning for details anything that could possibly stand out. This was what she had been waiting for. Her strong suit of finding things and observing details about a person. Though photo’s were a little different sometimes but she normally found it easy to grasp the concept of the scene.

“How many victims are we looking at here?”

“They believe there to be at least five victims but only two they have been able to identify so far.”

“It’s shocking to see that they have been able to discover that much with how the decaying process seems to have worked. Let alone the fact the bones looked as if they were spread throughout the scenes. Did they find all the bones to each of the victims?”

“That I’m not sure of. But I believe they are still working on gathering everything they can together.”

“And all the victims were found in different locations spread throughout the park?”

“Yes. There isn’t much around there and there is always a lot of activity between park rangers and hikers so it’s curious to how they were dumped there.”

“Are those animal marks?”

“It appears that way yes.”

“You know it wouldn’t surprise me if the body was just dumped in the woods and left for wild animals to eat.”

“Yes, but there have been multiple variations of attacks like this----.”

“It looks like they are all men with similar features.” Regina said glancing up. An intensified look piercing at Hotch.

Before he was able to speak Emma interjected her voice a little shaken despite her assurance to what she observed. But she wanted to fit in and show them her determination. “All the marks on the bones and remaining flesh to some of the victims appear to look the same.”

Regina looked over at Emma and stared, “How can you tell that?” Her lips curling as she pursed them together.

“Well… at the close-ups of each of the wounds from each victim the scars and teeth marks are exactly the same. I’m sure if we looked at them in person you could tell a lot easier.” She said proudly. “How can you tell that the men all have similar features when there are only two victims so far that they have been able to identify?” Emma remarked arching a brow, her smile widening feeling triumphant. “And what if they weren’t dumped there? What if this was a game to the unsub?”

The rest of the team sat there, eyes shifting back and forth between Emma and Regina as they passed details back and forth. Glancing at one another tilting their heads. Garcia smiling trying to contain herself.

“Oh really now? And I just believe since we can tell between the two identified victims that it appears to be more than a coincidence.” She said chewing on the inside of her cheek. “We need to look at all aspect’s Swan. What do you think would make the unsub act as if this was a game?”

“Well, it’s open terrain. It’s a nature park. Who’s to say that the unsub hadn’t used this to their advantage? What if they know this area. They could possibly be a frequent hiker or even a hunter.”

Regina’s nostrils flared as Emma continued on. Eyes fixating on the blonde she turned to look at Hotch, “So why are they just now coming to us about this? What changed?”

Emma continued to sit up straight, her fingers wrapping around the folder as she inhaled slowly. Unsure if she should feel proud of herself or rejected to the idea Regina seemed to dismiss her so easily. Swallowing back she glanced at the rest of the team. Their eyes on Hotch and then down at the papers. So many thoughts running through her mind. She found herself wanting to dive into this case unlike anything else. That was surely something new. Not something she should be anxious about. Did the others ever feel like this? Shouldn’t she feel remorse or numb over the situation? It seemed as if it should be something repulsive to her that makes her stomach do somersaults or something. But it didn’t…

Hotch waited a moment or two to see if anything further was to continue between the two woman. As silence filled the room he cleared out his throat and rubbed his lips together before looking down at the papers and placing them down in front of him. Hands folding together as they rested on top of the file. “The fact that they just recently identified the two bodies. One being most recent and the other they propose to be the first target. The coroner has discovered a few things and when we get there I want Reid and Emma to go and check it out. Regina and Morgan I need you both to scope out the surrounding areas to where the victims were found and JJ, I want you with me, so we can speak with the officer in charge.” He turned and glanced to Garcia. “I’ll need a list of information dealing with the victims and what they were doing up to the point of death. Anything you can find out about them will be helpful to our finding out a profile.”

“Our flight leaves in a half hour.” Hotch finished saying as he stood up slowly. Everyone nodding their head and getting up from the table. “Regina can you stay behind for a moment. I need to speak with you.”

“Of course.” Regina replied a little curiously. 

Standing up and following behind the group as they talked to one another Emma remained silent. Glancing over her shoulder at the brunette who was sitting back down in place. Pushing the center of her glasses up back onto the bridge of her nose. Chewing on the inside of her cheek while raising the file up in front of her face. Flipping through the pages as she continued to try and analyze the details. Nothing much really was there past the point of their discussion. At least nothing that she was able to detect that was.

“Don’t let Regina get to you, she can seem a little tough at times but she does mean well.” Morgan said patting Emma’s back. 

Lowering the files after nearly jumping from the abrupt touch Emma looked at Morgan. Nodding her head a brief moment of silence as she attempted to gather her thoughts. “She hasn’t gotten to me…” She mustered out. 

“Sure she hasn’t. That’s why you're still staring at those papers right?” He smiled with a subtle chuckle. “You’re not fooling anyone here Emma.”

“I...wasn’t trying to fool you?” She stated calmly. 

“Sure you weren’t. Don’t forget what we all do here. We know perfectly well how to read one another. There are no real secrets here.” A more noticeable laugh as he patted her back before walking towards a desk to grab his coat.

Everyone walking towards the elevator and Emma just gave a weak smile. Another slow breath as she pulled at the bottom of her jacket and trolled behind them. This was going to be interesting.

_DING._ The elevator doors opened and she took the final step inside. Shifting to the corner resting her hands on the rails. Her head rested back against the wall. Giving everyone a soft smile as they looked at her. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

“You think you got this?” Morgan asked her.

“I think I got this.” Emma assured him. “In fact, I **know** I go this.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Crossing her arms and legs Regina sat back in her chair. “What’s this about Hotch?” She asked him curiously. Arching a brow. Staring at him and his ever so calm demeanor.

Gathering all the files together and tapping them in place on top of the table Hotch looked up at her though his lids. “I think you know perfectly well what this is about.” He stated.

Cocking her head slightly Regina pursed her lips together. Her arms crossing over her chest. Arching a brow, “Are you seriously wanting to hold me back and give me a speech about how I spoke to Swan?” She said agitated at the situation. “Because I don’t really care if I hurt her feelings at all. If she is going to be apart of this team then she’s going to need to suck it up.”

“Look, I know you are still upset about Prentiss leaving the team after her promotion to Interpol. But Emma is apart of our team now. I’m going to need you to work with her and help show her the ropes around here. That’s why I’m going to have her tag along with you now at the crime scene and have Reid and Morgan talk to the coroner.” Hotch glimpsed up. His straight posture with the folder at his side. 

“You have to be kidding me Hotch. This is ridiculous. I-----”

Cutting her off he shook his head, “I don’t want any excuses Regina. There is no reason for this attitude of yours. I suggest you start with getting along with her on the flight there. It’s going to take us awhile.” He nodded his head and gave a quick partial grin. Walking over to the door and opening it. Waving for Regina. “Now we should get going. The team should be waiting for us.”

Biting her tongue Regina glared. Frustrated and her blood boiling. This was absurd. Uncrossing her legs she grabbed the file in front of her and stood up. Proceeding out of the room. Cursing under her breath after distancing herself from Hotch. “Curse you Swan…” she uttered under her breath walking into the elevator. Tapping her foot and crossing her arms. 

The door shutting in front of her. Hotch standing there on the other side with his hands folded in front of him.

Silence as Regina stared at the doors. Her breathing regulating itself as she calmed her nerves. This blonde better not give her a hard time or get in her way. If Emma Swan thought she was going to replace Prentiss she had another thing coming. Regina’s lips curled upwards, primping her hair when the doors opened. Brown eyes smiling as she glimpsed at the other woman. He said to show her the ropes, that’s exactly what she was going to do.

\---------------------------------

Emma had taken a seat on the plane. Still flipping through the papers and pictures in the file over and over again. Headphones in and from time to time she’d glance up to see if anyone was needing her attention. They all seemed off in their own worlds together. Apart of her felt bad she didn’t try to blend more with them but they seemed to respect her space all the same. The one time she glanced up she caught Regina walking towards her. Taking a seat across the table. Pulling out her headphones Emma looked at her with a meek smile. 

Brushing her hands over her sides Regina took a seat sliding into the booth like area. Folding her hands and resting them on the table. Brown eyes looking into emerald ones. Trying to return the smile, though rubbing off slightly forced. “Swan.” She said pursing her lips together. Her cocky attitude showing through.

“You know you can just call me Emma right?” She said trying to lighten the mood. Feeling a little tense from Regina’s presence. 

Rubbing her hands together Regina merely stared. “Swan will work just fine for me.” She stated, “Now then, I wanted to… ‘apologize’ for my attitude earlier. Let’s just say I’m not the most welcoming as the other’s sometimes.” Regina cocked her head up a little as she shifted in her seat. “Also Hotch decided to switch things around. You will be accompanying me at the crime scene and Morgan will go with Reid.”

“Oh…okay…..” Emma rubbed the back of her head feeling her nerves arising once more. Something about this woman seemed to set them off more than normal. At least she managed an apology. Though not a very promising one that was for sure. “Thanks… I guess…” she finally said after seeing Regina arching her brow at her. “I can’t wait to work beside you Regina.”

Sitting back resting an arm on top of the booth Regina looked away. “If you are going to hide away like a little turtle I don’t care to keep you around like a pet. You are either in this altogether or not at all. I am not a pet sitter Swan. I don’t like mumbling when I’m trying to work. Do you understand me?” Regina tilted her head looking back at Emma. A stern serious expression painting her face.

“Y--” Emma paused briefly channeling her inner self. This wasn’t like her. Not at least before Neal’s death it wasn’t. She used to be stronger and in your face. If she was going to work with Regina she needed a way to return back to that woman. “Yes, of course. We are a team after all. I promise you that I’ll show you everything I am made of and you won’t be disappointed.”

Smiling widely, a almost seductive and pleased one at that curled up her lips. “Good, that’s exactly what I was hoping to hear.”

\------------------------------------------------

__  


Pownal, Maine

Walking through the grass Emma knelt down. It was most uncomfortable surveilling the area in the pantsuit she was in. Wishing she wore more comfortable clothing. Though she didn’t want to give off a bad first impression. But seeing how some of the other’s weren’t always dressed up so nicely now she knew to wear something a bit more...her. 

Looking at the broken branches, bunched up grass and misplaced dirt Emma rested her hands on her knees. At this level it was far much easier to check things out. Body shifting with her, no sound but the wind rustling past her Emma looked from tree to tree. Noticing the rocks and splattered blood ahead. “So there’s a mountain trail here right?”

“Yes Swan, there is. Why?” Regina said bitterly as she slowly stepped around. A hand in her pocket, eyes darting around the area. Pointing at where Emma was. “Right where you are kneeling is where they found the recent victim.”

Slowly standing up patting her hands on her knees Emma brushed her hands under her jacket and rested them on her hips. “Because it looks like the victim left a nice trail from where he might have ran from. The disturbance in the grass along with the minor blood splatter from the wounds that was inflicted upon him coincide.” Moving in the direction of the trail Emma found herself entranced. 

“And just what do you think you're doing Swan? You can’t just go galavanting about the crime scene by yourself. You don’t even know what animal had done this and it could still be out there.” Regina barked at Emma tapping her foot. 

Pausing in her trail Emma turned halfway around, her hand brushing under her jacket revealing her gun. “I think I can handle it. I want to try and get as much information for the profile that I can while everyone else studies the victim. Maybe we can figure out what kind of animal had done this.”

“It was probably a bear or something that happened to find the victim when he was escaping whoever did this to him. And hold up I’m coming with you.” She rolled her eyes and brought her hands to her sides in aggravation. Following behind Emma nearing her side. “I don’t know what you think you are going to find Swan. I’ve walked this trail earlier with the officers and I didn’t see anything unusual.”

“Doubtful it was a bear that finished off the victims.” Emma glanced over her shoulder smiling at Regina. “That’s the difference between you and I, Regina. I look at every little detail out in these types of terrains that you probably wouldn’t ever think to look. Which isn’t that the whole point in our profession?” She grinned cheekily. Her eyes skimming the grounds following the broken leaves from the brush.

Crossing her arms over her chest Regina snarled. “Do not insult me Swan. I know very well how to observe things past the untrained eye. And we should be meeting back up with the team soon anyways to tell them our discoveries.”

“Well I’m not done discovering and I do believe earlier on the flight here you told me you didn’t want a pet. Well, how about a partner, a teammate.” She said cooly still tracking down the terrain. Stopping near the mountainside. Looking around for any signs of struggle. Hands resting on her hips, jaw dropped slightly. “Huh…” Emma questioned under her breath. Lips rubbing together in curiousity. She found herself stumped.

“See, nothing is here. We trailed all the way back to where I started and see once again, nothing.” Regina said pointedly. 

__

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ.

Regina’s phone went off in her pocket. Pulling it out and flipping it open Regina picked up, “What did you find out?”

Emma watched Regina subtly pace back and forth with her hand on her hip. Flipping her hair back as reached to rub the back of her neck at one point. Taking notice to how Regina’s lips continued to rub together as she was listening to whoever on the other line. Emma crossed her arms and walked circles around Regina. Still keeping an eye out for anything possible.

Her eyes followed Emma as she noticed her circling around her. Fixated brown eyes on her golden blonde curled hair. Regina straightened her back and halted where she was. “Thank you, we will regroup at the sheriff's station as soon as we can.” Closing the phone Regina stuffed it back in her pocket and looked at Emma with wide eyes. “Swan, we have some new information and need to regroup. Let’s go.”

Unable to hide it a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips Emma nodded, “Alright, what did you find out? Any leads?” She said following behind Regina.

Staring straight ahead Regina started to speak. Her voice low and almost cold, “Well for one you were right….” An almost sour taste felt left in her mouth at the admittance. “It wasn’t a bear, it was a wolf. Reid studied the marks that were grinded into the bones and torn ligaments that remained. But there was something else that has them puzzled and I think the trail we found might signify something. Hopefully Hotch and JJ were able to get more intel on the surrounding location with Garcia’s help. It might help us with profiling the unsub.”

“What do you think the trail signifies? It comes to a deadend remember?” Emma said moving up to walk beside Regina. 

“Well you seemed pretty caught up in something while standing there staring at the mountain stone. What did you see that had your attention Swan?” Regina asked her curiously. Her hands down by her side swaying with her movement as she climbed over the hill.

Looking back from where they traveled from Emma paused in her footsteps. “Something just felt off. Like we were missing something. I feel like I should have looked closer or trailed back and observed the disturbance. How was the victim discovered?”

“Hikers. The man stepped in some of the victim's bile. At least that is what the ranger had said they told him.” She paused looking at Emma. Watching the woman turn in circles. Staring back at whence they came. “Why?”

“Bile?” Emma whispered under her breath. 

“Swan what is wrong?” Regina stepped over towards her reaching to rest her hand on Emma’s shoulder. 

“I’ll be right back. I think that’s what I’m missing.” Emma inched away and darted off over the grassy terrain back towards the mountain side.  
“Missing?” She whispered before noticing Emma taking off. “SWAN! Get back over here! It’s dangerous!” Regina barked at Emma. Growling under her breath as she took off not long after her. “Damn it Swan….” She gritted through clenched teeth. _That girl is going to get herself killed one day…_ Regina thought to herself trying to catch up to her teammate. _And how fast does she run?_ She paused and tried catching her breath. Brushing her short brown hair out of her face. Looking for Emma. “SWAN!” She called out. Listening for a response but nothing. Quickly Regina took off again to hunt her down. If she couldn’t find her she was going to have to call for help and that was the last thing she wanted.

In her own little world Emma found herself entranced on the path. Slow steps tracing backwards. Eyes lowered taking in every single detail. She noticed something earlier but she wasn’t sure about it. Now that she had that information it made more sense. Out of the corner of her eye something caught her attention. Emma lowered herself to the ground towards some bushes on the lower end of the mountainside. 

Pulling a glove from her back pocket Emma slipped it on before steadily reaching into the bush. Hand patting the ground nearly losing balance until she felt a hand tug on her shoulder pulling her back. Startled Emma glanced over her shoulder feeling her heart race at the assumptions until emerald eyes peered into brown ones. “Regina.” She gasped.

“Be careful Swan. What do you think you’re doing? We don’t have time for silly hunches right now. Come on.” Helping Emma back up to her feet Regina took her hand to pull her up. Rubbing her hands together before slipping one in the left pocket she started walking back on their original path towards the car.

Lowering her head Emma glanced back over her shoulder after standing back up. Sighing quietly brushing her hands over her face and over her pulled back hair. “Alright…. I just thought…” She started speaking before just letting it die out. They had no idea how much longer until the unsub killed again and now wasn’t the time to go off of hunches. She needed to clear her head and they needed to regroup. A fresh new insight was well needed. 

Getting into Regina’s black mercedes Emma shut the door and buckled up. Lost in her head trying to place the pieces. Configuring her facts on how to help place together the profile with the team.

Regina shut her door and turned on the engine looking over at Emma. A faint smile pulled at the corners of her lips as she observed the other woman talking to herself under her breath. Seeing Emma’s eyes shifting back and forth as if she was walking the scene all over again. A light chuckle escaped her under her breath as she shook her head and turned back to face straight ahead. The car moving down the dirt road. Her smile widening.

  


_\--End Part 1--_


	2. Case 1: Wolf's Blood Part 2

_((A/N:: Hey guys, I’m glad you enjoyed part 1, I hope you like part 2! I was hoping it would only be a two parter but it decided otherwise against me. So hopefully it’ll only take 3 parts for this case to be solved! Let me know what you think!_

_Edit: Sorry guys messed up and duplicated the file. Sorry!))_

* * *

 

**_Case 1: Wolf’s Blood_ **

_Part 2_  

Standing against the wall Emma stared at the board of facts and information. Her eyes shifting through the notes. Taking small steps forward towards the board. Her hand outstretched allowing fingers to glide over images and notes. Closing her eyes and taking a short breath before slowly exhaling.

“Swan? What are you doing? We’re ready to give the profile. Everyone will be in here shortly.” Regina glided over towards Emma placing her hands on her hips. Brown eyes looking at the board to where Emma’s hand was placed.

As Emma went to open her mouth the team swarmed in one at a time. Turning to look at them, her hand falling to her side. Emma straightened up and gave them all a composed face. Behind the team the officers and rangers joined in taking a seat in front of them. Her heart picked up a little, she hated this part. Having to stand in front of others and talk. But hearing Hotch and the team start to speak they sounded so… natural. Is it something that comes with time? To sound so calm and almost… elegant with how they projected their profile?

“The unsub we are looking for we suspect to be about in their mid-twenties maybe even early thirties. They have a vast knowledge of the park so we can assure they are someone that lives in the area and frequently walks the trails and happens to know the animals and their migration patterns.”

“We also suspect the unsub is probably a female, seeing how she probably lures her victims to a particular spot on the trails after poisoning or having injected the victims with some kind of toxin to weaken them. We assume that considering the substance found in the recent victims vile at the scene.”

“We should probably start interviewing surrounding businesses and homes closest to the park. Maybe someone has noticed someone suspicious or has heard of anything strange going on.”

“This woman may appear very kind and most likely blend into society easily and that’s how she picks out her victims. Men of similar features to our victims are at a disadvantage and will become her next target.”

“Don’t forget she is probably good with animals as well so she might work at a local pet shop, vet office, or even shelter. She has to know how to keep herself from getting harmed from the animals that attacked the victim's.” Emma added. Swallowing back, lips rubbing together. Something still seemed off and she didn’t know why. They had discussed all this and agreed it matched. But why did she feel like they were missing something? They hadn’t figured out the trigger. They all just assumed… “She may be attacking men of these features do to possibly being either raped or attacked by someone similar in her past.” She finished. Looking at the team. Still feeling like she was missing something.

“Very well. JJ, I need you to talk to the press and get our description out there. We don’t know how much longer until the unsub attacks again.” Hotch said after dismissing the rangers and officers. Turning to look at the rest of them. “I need everyone else to start talking to hikers on the trail and the businesses nearby.”

“I’m on it.” JJ nodded and took her papers in hand and left the office.

Morgan and Reid looked to Emma and Regina. “So who want’s to go where?”

“How’s Garcia’s search going?”  Regina asked giving Morgan a smirk.

Disregarding Regina’s smile Morgan replied, “It’s going, sadly she’s coming up on some dead ends with not having too much to go off of.”

“What if…” Emma started quietly. Everyone’s eyes drifting to give her their full attention. “To help her out we have her narrow down the closest locations near the park for us. Most idealistic suspects in that area to interview. Someone there has to fit our profile. Something may stand out that we didn’t think would?” She gulped a little nervous.

Regina tilted her head and folder her arms across her chest. Eyes veering back towards Morgan. Tilting her head slightly as she waited.

“You know, that’s not a half bad idea Emma.” Morgan smiled as he pulled out his phone. “Hey babygirl, can you narrow down possible locations where the unsub could have met the victims that are near the park?”

_“You know I’m on it gorgeous. I’ll send you the information in a jiff!”_

* * *

 

“You should be more careful next time…… it isn’t safe around here... “

“I don’t think dinner is sitting right…”

“Are you sure? I’m just fine… maybe some fresh air will help you out.”

“Maybe… but isn’t it dangerous at night? Aren’t you scared?”

“Of course it is, but I’m not scared. My granny taught me how to handle a bow and my mother taught me how to keep from the wolves.”

Stops. “Well aren’t you something Red.” Smiles and pulls near. “I guess I’ll have to show you what a man can do then.”

Smirks. “I suppose so. How’s dinner treating you?”

“I think my stomach’s settling….”

“Good, wouldn’t want to ruin dessert.”

 

 

* * *

_“Guys, you wouldn’t believe this but both of known victims have a common last location before their disappearance. And you wouldn’t believe where they met the perp...”_

“Welcome to Granny’s Inn, how may I help you?” A thin pale, dark haired brunette with a red streak down the right side smiled at the counter. Her clothes a little more revealing than they should be. A blouse that had a low v-neck cut. Her midriff hanging out while her jeans were skin tight as they hugged her hips.

Placing her hand on the counter Emma gave the utmost serious expression. “Yes you may. I’m Agent Swan and this is Agent Mills from the FBI. We have some questions to ask you.”

Trying not to laugh at how Emma was handling things Regina covered her mouth with the palm of her hand. Eyes peering over smiling at her. The sound of her laughter quiet like a mouse. Clearing up her throat and lowering her hand to her side when Emma turned to look at her. “Yes, actually we are. Do you have a moment miss?”

Placing her hands flat on the counter the girl nodded, “Ruby Lucas and yes of course. What is this about if I may ask?”

Opening her mouth her words choking in the back of her throat as if everything slipped away. Everything she was going to say deleted from her mind. Emma practically froze. Why? This wasn’t like her at all. She wasn’t nervous. At least it didn't feel that way. Her heart wasn’t pounding against her chest like it was earlier when giving out the profile. This young woman was harmless looking. Everything seemed so normal. So why did she forget what she was going to say? Regina was allowing her to do the questioning and now… this?

Taking a step forward Regina rolled her eyes. Here she thought the woman had spunk and knew how to get to the bottom of things. Apparently she was wrong with the way she stood there looking like a damn fool. Her lips parted like that as her jaw was partially dropped, her posture seemed to tense up and hunch a little. Ridiculous. “Yes, Miss Lucas. We just wanted to ask you about if anyone that has stayed her has come off as… suspicious of any sort. We are looking for someone that may come here often with men that all look the same. Does that ring any bells?”

There it happened again. Emma’s shoulders rolled back and sunk seeing the way Regina was forward over everything. Taking over the questioning that she said she would leave to her. Unable to wrap her head around how stupid Regina must think of her. How embarrassed she was right now. No. There was no time for this. She needed to clear her head and listen. Jump in when the time is right and be the profiler she always aspired to be.

Ruby leaned heavier on her right foot as it stuck forward a little more than her left. A hand on her hip and the other graced against her cheek. Fingers tapping at the skin while she looked deep in thought. Trying to think back to her all customers. “Well, I can’t release any big information considering my granny would have a conniption fit over it. But I can say I did see someone come in a couple of times with a few different gentlemen. She is also a regular in the diner too. Really nice woman.” She grinned.

“Do you happen to know her name?” Emma asked intrigued. Eyes widening at the information. Did they happen to gain another lead? If they had a name maybe Garcia can run it through the system and they can find out more about her. Turning and looking at Regina she noticed the woman didn’t seem to hold any expression towards the situation. Though she did happen to look a little agitated. But why?

Biting the inside of her cheek Ruby crossed her arms and rolled her neck cracking it slightly. “I can’t. I told you. I can’t give out any specifics due to my granny. But I assure you if you come back in like an hour and look for the long dirty blonde haired woman that sits at the second table from the bar you’ll see her sitting there. She’ll be on her tablet.”

Lips curling Regina’s eyes narrowed while looking at the young girl. “Thank you for your time Miss Lucas. We’ll be in touch if we have anymore questions.” Turning around Regina’s heels clicked against the tiled floor as she left the building. Hand shuffling in her coat pocket pulling out her phone as he buzzed in her hand.

Emma watched her curiously and looked at Ruby extending her hand out to shake it. “Thank you. We’ll be in touch.” She almost repeated that of Regina. Walking out briskly behind her teammate staring at her. The brunette pacing around on the phone. A bitter scowl across her lips. Almost shaken in fear at the woman as she watched her rubbing her temples. What was going on? Who was she talking to? They seemed to be doing a damn good job at pissing her off right now. And during a case?

Gritting her teeth Regina growled as she hung up her phone. Shoving it back into her pocket she whirled around noticing Emma standing there looking at her. Blonde hair brushing in front of her face, those droopy concerned eyes beaming at her. Regina bit back her lashing tongue from her conversation and tucked back her short brown hair behind her ear. Straightening herself up she walked over towards Emma passing by her to the car. “Come Swan.”

Scratching her head Emma shook it pacing quickly towards Regina. “Regina, shouldn’t we wait for the woman to come?” She said sternly standing her ground outside the open car door. Her heart raced for a moment as she stared into those big brown eyes of Regina’s. Swallowing back she gripped her hand over the top of the window. “What’s wrong? Who just called you?”

Huffing Regina continued to stare into Emma’s emerald eyes. “That is none of your concern Swan now get into the car. I’m not standing around for an hour waiting for this woman to arrive. We’ll sit and wait in the car.” She beamed sliding herself inside turning on the ignition to roll down the window about half way.

As she started to bend down to sit inside Emma stopped. Shifting back to her feet, a hand on the hood while the other placed on the window once more. Emma leaned forward so that her head was inside. Staring back at the brunette, “No. Fine you don’t want to tell me what’s going on with you and that changed your attitude but I’m not sitting around waiting. I’ll be scoping out the area, call me when you see her and we’ll slip inside for food to observe her.” She pulled out of the car and slammed the door loudly and turned around. A proud triumphant grin stretched across her lips as she walked away.

Regina stared and blinked a few times at the gusto that was Emma Swan. Smirking she laughed lightly to herself and shook her head. Maybe there was hope for this woman after all. Pulling out her phone Regina rummaged through it finding a photo that made her eyes soften and nearly tear up. “Don’t worry dear. Mommy will be home soon.” She laid back her head letting out a heavy sigh. Rolling her head to the side as she watched the door of Granny’s Diner. “Soon…” she whispered under her breath.

Trailing around the side of the diner Emma scoped out the area. Eyes shifting, slow footwork as she tried to find anything out of the ordinary. She knew that the young woman Ruby Lucas had an idea of who they were looking for, but something still felt off. If this was the location in where the unsub and the victims were meeting… there had to be some clues to how they got from here to the locations where the victims were found right?

Lowering herself more to the ground Emma reached the back. Nothing but a large green dumpster behind the diner. A large white fence separating the back of the diner and the inn. Curiously Emma glanced around to look out for any employee’s. No one in sight. Luckily she continued to trail towards the dividing fence and noticed the gate that blended in. Unlocking the hatch she opened it up only to hear someone startle her.

“Umm.. excuse me… may I help you with something?” A young blonde haired woman stood nervously outside the door of the diner. Her hair pulled back in a bun, her clothes a little matted but matched with the dirty white apron that covered her. Blue eyes watching Emma as she pulled back from the gate.

Taking a few small steps back, the gate door shutting. Emma sucked momentarily on her bottom lip before turning to look back at the young woman. “Oh hi… miss….” She leaned forward to glance at the name tag. “Ashley?” Emma questioned her own vision for a moment.

The girl blushed faintly and tucked back a few loose strands behind her ear. “Y--yes, that’s me.... you are? And why are you back here if I may ask?” She questioned Emma and her motives suspiciously though shyly.

Emma gave a faint yet sincere smile to the young woman as she slowly approached her. Her hands patting against her sides, fingers wiggling about as she fidgeted. Her mind rattled with words and ideas how to handle the situation. What exactly to say? Was she to be forward with the young woman or keep things on the downlow to see if she could gain more intel from the girl? “I’m Emma. Sorry if I startled you. I was just looking around at the beautiful park behind here and I guess I just got lost in it.” Her smile grew a little more.

Ashley pressed her fingertips together in front of her waist as she gave Emma a smile and chuckled lightly. “Oh yeah, that happens a lot. I could just stand out here for hours, well actually I used to over next door at the inn when I was a little girl.” She bit back her tongue.

“Oh you did? You must be very lucky.” Emma said in a rather warming tone. “I take it you know the owner pretty well?”

“Yes actually… well the granddaughter, Ruby. She’s actually my best friend since I can remember. Our mother’s used to be best friends until my mother passed away when I was only eight. I ended up spending even more time here as Ruby’s mother pretty much raised me as her own. So I guess you can say Ruby and I are like sisters…” Her pale hands raised to her cheeks hiding the faint blush on her cheeks. “She and her Granny even help me to raise my daughter by giving me this job.”

Cocking her head slightly to the left in a downward motion Emma stared at the young woman curiously. “What about her mother?”

A sad look glistened in the girl’s blue eyes as she looked upset from the question. “She passed away a couple of years ago. Tragic freak accident. At least that’s what the papers say. E---”

“Ash. You have tables.” A familiar voice said from behind the screen door. Ruby popping her head out, her pearly whites showing as she smiled at her friend. Her attention turning to whom she was speaking with. “Oh Miss Swan. Your partner is inside waiting for you.” She looked to Ashley. “Actually she’s at your table.”

Ashley tucked her loose strands behind her ears as she looked down sucking on her bottom lip. “Oh sorry about that Rubes.” Her eyes wavered over to Emma. “I suppose I’ll be seeing you inside then.”

As Ruby stepped aside her arms folded across her chest, one leg stuck in front of the other while bent. Her weight shifted against the wall of the building. Emma waved at Ashley and proceeded to walk inside. “Thanks.” She said giving Ruby a nod of gratitude walking past her to head inside the building. A riding shiver crept up her spine as her eyes met with Ruby’s with just that quick glance. Emma shuddered, her eyes blinking rapidly for a moment until she was through the break room and into the diner itself.

Looking back over her shoulder just as the door shut behind her, she saw Ruby once more looking back at her. Dark eyes and pursed lips, a look to kill. Emma turned back to look for Regina. That image of Ruby embedded into her mind. Something just wasn’t right. But what?

Walking into the diner Emma was quick to spot Regina. Her arm hung over the back of the chair. Brown eyes looming around the diner with her red lips, plump and full as they pursed together. Her eyebrows perfectly arched as they raised the moment Regina’s eyes fell onto Emma. Swallowing back, Emma felt her stomach sink and heart race against her chest as she took in the beauty of her partner. A subtle pink hue brushed over her nose and cheeks, standing out slightly from her light skinned complexion. “I didn’t feel my phone go off I’m sorry.” She said taking a seat across from the woman. Her hands folding together resting on top of the table.

“Then you might want to check because I called and texted you numerous times Swan.” Regina said pointedly shifting her body to face Emma. Crossing her left leg over the right. Her arm stretching to across her stomach resting on top of her lap. Straightening up her back her other arm still resting on the back of the chair, palm up as she gestured towards Emma to check her phone.

Shoulders rolling back Emma reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone. Twitching slightly at the five missed calls and an equal amount of texts, each as angry as the next. Looking up Emma frowned at Regina and let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I got caught up talking with a yo----” She paused looking up catching Ashley standing beside her out of the corner of her eye.

The young woman blushed and held her pad of paper up to her lips as she bent down to Emma’s shoulder and whispered the best she could to her. “That’s your girlfriend? She’s absolutely gorgeous.” She giggled, giving away her cover. If that hadn’t done it then surely her the way her eyes lit up looking at Regina as they bounced back towards Emma would have.

Wanting to slump down into her chair Emma couldn’t even get the words to leave her mouth, _‘No, she’s not my girlfriend. She’s my partner, we are FBI agents.’_ Not only that just the mere _‘I’m not into women’_ to leave her tongue. Then again Regina was attractive. Emma’s face slowly started to burn up, lips parting, a silent squeak escaping her as she stared blankly at Regina.

Her plump lips curled in the corners as Regina tilted her head briefly to better look at the young nervous blonde that stood beside Emma. A chuckle breaching her lips as her smile only made itself more noticeable. Eyes softened and her voice was so sweet when speaking, “Why thank you miss. I tell her everyday she is one lucky woman. And trust me…” Regina leaned forward, her index finger curling as she summoned Ashley to near her. Her voice lowering as it sounded almost seductive, “She is never disappointed at what she see’s underneath it all either.” Regina once more chuckled sitting back against the chair. Her eyes playfully dancing as they looked Emma up and down. “And trust me when I say, neither am I.”

Ashley fumbled her notepad in her hands as she turned beat red. No where as red as Emma was though. “Ma---may I g--get you two anything?” She mustered out.

“A coffee please dear.” Regina said kindly.

Emma’s heart wouldn’t stop pounding against her chest. It was so fast and loud she could hear it in her ears. Blonde curled hair covering her face to hide the red hue. Emma stuttered out, “Sa---me. And a slice of apple pie… please…” she swallowed. The moment Ashley jotted it down and left their sides Emma had only realized what she had said. And to make it worse….

“Oh Swan dear, I’ll give you some apple pie.” Regina continued to smirk and laugh. “Nice cover by the way.” Hardly unable to contain her professional demeanor Regina allowed her laughter to feel more natural as she watched Emma sink into her chair. “I didn’t realize you saw me that way Swan. I must really make an impression on you.”

Biting down on her tongue Emma glared at Regina. Trying to hide the knotted feeling in her stomach at her embarrassment. “Hush, I never intended for her to think we were a thing. I...I don’t see you that way. I enjoy men thank you.” She said almost shakingly. She did though, then again Regina really was easy on the eye… if she did… Emma shook her head, what the hell was she thinking? She’d known the woman for how long now? Really? Scoffing Emma looked around and spoke, “So, who’s this woman we are looking for anyway?”

Rolling her eyes Regina pointed over to the second table by the bar, a blonde haired woman on her tablet as Ruby had said. “Lighten up Swan, I’m just teasing you. Showing you this job doesn’t always have to be so straining. And that woman over there. Whom are waitress seems to be rather chatty with.” Regina raised a brow observing the way Ashley and the blonde were talking.

Turning to look over her shoulder Emma waved off Regina nonchalantly as she watched their waitress speak to the woman. Now that seemed more natural than anything. Nothing out of the ordinary, was she really their suspect? “Hmmm…” Emma pondered under her breath taking notice to Ashley laughing at the conversation before giving the woman a hug. Turning her attention back towards Regina she gave her a small grin when Ashley returned over with two mugs and a pot of coffee in hand.

Setting one down in front of each woman she poured their coffee. “The pie will be out in just a moment.” She said sweetly looking between each of the women. “You two surely are adorable.” She giggled.

Emma did her best to restrain her emotions and redness. Looking to Ashley she gave her a gentle smile. “Thank you.. Oh, who was that you were talking with if I may ask?”

Looking at Emma and glancing back at the woman she was talking with. “She’s a regular and a really sweet person. Kathryn is her name, she works at the pet clinic as the vet alongside her husband Jim. Adorable couple. Everyone loves them and takes their pets to them. They treat the animals as if they were their own children so everyone trusts them completely. I love talking with them when I’m out with my baby and fiance in the park while they are walking their dog Ajax.” she grinned looking back at Emma and Regina.

“That’s wonderful. We were thinking about getting a pet for my son. So when we get one I know who we can go see. Isn’t that wonderful Emma?” Regina gleamed at her. Nodding her head before picking up her coffee after mixing it with some cream and sugar. Placing the warm mug against her lips.

“Yes that is. I’m sure he’ll be very happy to know that we have a great recommendation. Only the best for his new friend.” Emma chuckled doing the same.

Before she could say another word she heard the bell and the words ‘ _Order Up’_ from Granny behind the counter. Turning around she smiled at the two women. “I’ll be back with your pie.” Ashley chirped taking off to the counter to pick up the slice of pie. Dropping it off in front of Emma. “I hope you enjoy. Is there anything else?” She asked.

“No thank you dear, that’ll be all for us today.” Regina said.

“Okay then, here’s your receipt you go ahead and pay up at the counter at the register. Thank you, it was wonderful meeting you two ladies. Enjoy your day.” She said setting the receipt down at the edge of the table between them just before she walked off.

“Thank you again.” Emma said reaching for the receipt only to have Regina slip it out from under her fingertips. Sliding her hand back Emma folded it with the other on her lap nervously.

“You did good Swan, this is on me.” She winked and sipped her coffee watching Kathryn still. The moment she stood up Regina waited and slowly stalked behind her to pay her bill. Listening to the way the women spoke it was nothing out of the ordinary. She did blend very well.

“Thanks, Regina….” Emma said as normal like as she possibly could. Trying to hide the fact the words tried to stick to her tongue. Though Regina’s attention was driven to the woman Kathryn, Emma found her’s was driven towards someone else. Eyes glanced to see Ruby leaning against the counter flirting with some guy. As Ashley walked by Emma reached for her arm. “Hey Ashley, who is that she’s talking to?” Emma asked her curiously.

Looking over Ashley kept her grin, “Oh that’s Billy, he’s Ruby’s new boyfriend. Well I think he is they’ve been out a lot together lately. I can never tell… then again he’s normally her fallback guy when Peter and her aren’t together. Granny hate’s him. Not sure why though her mother always liked him.” She shrugged and looked to Emma briefly before taking off to her other tables.

Leaning back against the chair one arm hanging over Emma watched observantly. Taking note to the way the young women rolled her fingers over the young man’s hand from the other side of the bar counter. Her eyes flirtatious, tongue rolling over her lips as she spoke. Emma was pulled from her train of thought by a curiouser voice.

“Swan, what are you staring at?” Regina’s eyes glanced over towards Ruby. Looking back at Emma she leaned down and smirked. “Keep your wandering eyes on the target Swan, don’t need you looking for eye candy.”

“Jealous Regina?” Emma smirked standing up sliding her hands into her pockets when she stood up from her seat. Nudging the woman lightly before tilting her head forward as a gesture for her to walk ahead first.

A prideful smile curled at the corners of her lips as Regina straightened her back brushing her hands under her jacket to her hips. No words to leave her lips as Regina brushed past Emma and moved ahead following Kathryn out the door. Her hips swaying as she walked, turning her head briefly to glance over her shoulder to look at Emma before opening the door.

Towards the car Emma opened her door and sat inside. Noticing Regina pulling out her phone for a moment she could have sworn she saw the women sigh thinking she hadn’t noticed. “So, what’s next?” She asked her curiously.

Skimming through her phone Regina hit dial and put the phone to her ear. “Simple Swan, we follow this Kathryn and have Garcia track down her license plate for more information about her on our way to wherever she is heading next.”

“Oh.” Emma said blantly, almost expressionless at the plan. Looking out the side of the window as she rested her head against the palm of her hand that was braced on the armrest, Emma could help but still feel uneasy. She hoped she was right and that Garcia would prove this.

“Hey Garcia, I was wondering if you could run a plate for me.”

_“Of course, you know I’m always wanting to be useful and work my magic. What'cha got for me?”_

“P3T LVR”

_“Let’s see here.. Oh, it’s registered to a Kathryn Holt married to a Jim Holt. She’s 31 and seems to be a veterinarian at the local pet clinic along with her husband. But there are no criminal records or anything. She’s lived a perfect life it appears.”_

Her teeth grinded against her bottom lip as Regina snarled pulling off to the side of the road. “You’re kidding me.”

_“Sorry cupcake but I don’t lie. This woman is clean as a whistle.”_

Emma waved her hand gesturing to Regina to pass her the phone. Reluctantly Regina had done just that. “Hey Garcia, it’s Emma. I was curious could you do a background check on a Ruby Lucas for me. Find me anything you can.”

_“Not a problem love. I’ll work my magic and call you back as quickly as you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious.”_

The phone clicked as Garcia hung up the phone. Handing back the phone to Regina, Emma shrugged. “It’s a hunch. I mean she pointed us to a woman that couldn’t harm an animal. What makes you think she would be a killer?”

Her mouth gapped open to speak but sure enough her phone went off. “Hold that thought Swan.” Regina’s tone tightened causing her to clear out her throat before answering. “Go for Regina.”

_“Hey, where are you two at?”_

“Apparently following a dead lead. Why, what do you got?”

_“Then you both might want to meet Reid and I at the park. We found our latest victim and you both might find this interesting.”_

“We’ll be there as quickly as we can Morgan.” Regina hung up the phone and flipped on her lights. The car turning around and full throttling it down the road.

“What’s going on?” Emma stared at Regina.

“Apparently this case just got more interesting Swan. You ready for this?” Regina looked to Emma and gave her a wide smile.

“Yeah.” Her voice was low, a mixture of excitement and nerves as she nodded. Returning Regina’s smile Emma sucked in a sharp long breath resting her head against the headrest. A bob to the head as she reassured herself she had this. Maybe her hunch was right. There was more to this unsub than they thought and hopefully she was one step closer to cracking this case.

  
_\--End Part 2--_


	3. Case 1: Wolf's Blood, Part

_((Author's Note: I apologize for finally updating over a year later... But here it is, the final part_ of _Wolf's Blood! I hope you enjoy!))_

_**Case 1: Wolf's Blood** _

_Part 3_

Feet scuffling in the dirt and leaves as she walked around aimlessly behind Regina. Emma remained silent the entire ride over to the park and this was no different. Her mind was locked on the case at this point and seeing what Morgan called them here for. Regina wouldn't say, she also seemed to be rather focused on what they were about to see. Eyes locked on the path they walked, staring at the ground and anything she'd pass along the way. This was a different path than the one they took earlier to see the last victim. Was there another or did they happen to find something related to the prior victims that they missed?

Bumping into Regina from behind Emma stumbled back and rubbed her head. "Sorry."

"Pay attention to where you are walking Swan. I see Morgan and Reid up ahead so let's go." Regina snapped, practically barking at Emma in agitation.

Her hands shoved into her back pockets as she trailed on behind Regina. Her eyes wandering in the corners from time to time. Observing her surroundings. Her shoulders slumped forward along with her posture until she and Regina finally met up with Reid and Morgan.

"Reid, Morgan just what in the world did you two find out here?" Regina pursed her lips upon reaching them finally. Crossing her arms over her chest, tilting her head only slightly to the right. Waiting for one of them to respond.

Reid and Morgan glanced to one another wondering who would speak first. Finally Morgan broke the silence after scratching the back of his head. Pivoting his foot forward, "We have a new victim. Though something seemed off about this one."

Regina furrowed her brows, crossing her arms, "So how do you know it's from our suspect?"

"Because the pattern looked similar, wolves definitely enjoyed themselves. The difference is… bothersome."

Leaning to the side Emma looked passed Reid and Morgan inching to step closer. Soon her feet had taken control moving on their own past everyone and towards the crime scene.

"Swan, where do you think you're going?" Regina barked at Emma. Her hands falling to her sides as she let out a low growl. "Damn this woman." She grumbled. Moving with Morgan and Reid towards Emma.

"You see something?" Morgan asked Emma as they approached.

Looking up from the corpse and the various pieces she observed. Chewing on the inside of her cheek as she examined the flesh that still remained on the bones. "Yeah- he is definitely a fresh victim... " Though the body had seen better days Emma stepped back swallowing nervously. Brushing her hands over her knees. "I've seen him."

Regina gawked, "Seen him? Swan, we can barely make out who this person is. So how cou-"

"I saw him at the dinner when we were having breakfast to spy on Katherine Holt." Emma didn't bother to wait for Regina to finish her sentence. "I think I know who did this and I have a plan."

Everyone had looked to one another Regina especially. "And how can you be so sure?"

"Pointing down at the victim Emma spoke strongly, "Because this was rushed despite it may have been very well plotted out. This victim was personal. As for the suspect… I'll need your help."

 

* * *

 

 

"Welcome to Granny's Inn, what can I do for you ladies?" A shorter woman with gray hair pulled back into a bun with thick glasses that rested on the bridge of her nose.

Emma rested her hand on the counter with the other on her hip as she looked to the elder woman, "Well, we'd like a room please."

"Two beds preferred." Regina rolled her eyes.

The woman looked through her book before looking up with a frown, "Sorry the only room I have available is a single king size bed."

Biting down on her bottom lip Emma looked Regina over before nodding her head, "It'll be fine, we don't mind sharing a bed."

"Speak for yourself-" Regina huffed folding her arms and looking away.

"Oh come on, Gina. You know you can't stay mad at me forever." Emma teased.

Twitching at the inherent nickname Regina tilted her head with her eyes wide and tenseness in her lips. "Don't you ever call me that again, Sw-" She paused before snorting out her actual name, "Em-ma."

The woman laughed unable to resist. "Oh, you must be the two FBI agents my granddaughter told me about. You came in here the other day didn't you to get information on the hiking trail killer?"

Her eyes peeled away from Regina, the way she had said her name sent a chill of excitement up her spine. Shaking it off Emma looked to the woman, "Yes- I take it you're her ugh… Granny?"

"Yes ma'am, I am. You can call me Granny if you wish." She chuckled.

"Ugh, okay then… Granny…" Emma's fingers tapped against the counter, "How about that room then?"

"Oh, yes, yes, I almost forgot. Forgive me." She smiled waving her hands as she turned around to reach for the key. Handing it to Emma, "Room 7. It's right upstairs down the hall and near the end on your left. Have a nice stay ladies." Granny nodded.

Taking the key Emma pulled away following Regina who was already making her way up as Granny instructed. Looking back over her shoulder she gave a faint smile as the woman was still standing there smiling and waving at them. Creeped out Emma quickened her footsteps up the stairs.

"Interesting woman I might say," Regina said shifting to the side to let Emma by to unlock their room. "And really now? You think flirting is going to make me feel better, Swan?"

Her eyes shifted over Regina as she gave her a small smile, pushing the door open. "Maybe, but first we are on a case. We'll talk about a date later." She teased as they entered the room.

Her hands fell to her sides right before lifting up gesturing at the room. "It's a nice room though. And hey, look if you really are against sharing the bed I can sleep on this couch over here." She pointed after taking notice to Regina's huff after her joke.

Pacing around looking at the room interior Regina's voice remained low and calm, "Whichever you prefer Swan. I doubt we'll get much sleep anyways…." She paused looking at Emma and her beat red face. Regina's began to warm up when she finally realized what she said, "Not like that Swan! Geez, you really think I'd-" She swallowed back and looked away. "We are on a case damn it. Now get with the program."

Clearing out her throat Emma looked away. Her heart raced a bit. She had no idea what this was, why she joked like this with Regina. Maybe this case was getting to her… or maybe for the first time since Neal had passed Emma found herself more relaxed around someone. Go figure it was the coldest woman on the team.

"Anyways, we should proba-."

"Hold that thought," Regina said holding up her finger. Her phone going off in her pocket. A happy soft smile graced her lips before picking it up. "Hello dear, everything okay?"

" _Yes, mom. Grandma and I are having lots of fun today. How are you?"_

Her hand rested itself on her chest as she tried not to tear up. "I'm doing well. Working hard on a case with a new partner."

" _You guys going to catch the bad guy? Is your new partner really nice like your last one?"_

"Yes and yes, dear. The next thing you know it I'll be home with you again. Tell grandma not to make you too many sweets now."

" _Okay, mom! I promise! Be safe! I love you!"_

"I love you too, Henry." She said softly before hanging up the phone. Staring at it in the palm of her hand, her smile breaking.

"Who was that?" Emma asked curiously.

"My son, Henry. I was supposed to have him this week but of course, we got called in this case so… it's cutting into that time… Until then he's staying with my parents." Regina sat down her phone on the table before looking up at Emma.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Emma watched, she could hear how upset Regina was. "So his father?" She questioned.

"I'm divorced, Swan. This job can be strenuous in a relationship… especially one that dates back to being your high school sweetheart." She began to take off her jacket, folding it before setting it over one of the chairs. "What about you? Any children?"

Her stomach twisted at the question. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, arms folding her chest Emma looked away, "No. Not for me."

"Married?" Regina continued watching Emma beginning to sway nervously in place.

"No. Almost… a very long story I- I don't want to talk about." Emma's jaw tensed up as she pivoted around towards the door. "I need some fresh air." The mere questions seemed to have raised up memories she thought she had moved past.

"Swan, if we are going to be a team it means we are a family. You can't just walk away like that. How am I supposed to trust you if you can't trust telling me things about you?" Regina retorted after walking towards Emma. Reaching out to grab her arm to pull her back.

Emma looked over her shoulder shaking Regina off, "After everything so far we've worked on because I don't want to tell you about my past you are saying you can't trust me? Seriously?" She frowned shaking her head.

"No, I just mean…" Regina bit back her tongue letting go of Emma. Looking down at her feet, "I didn't mean it like that… I just want to- I don't know…"

Rolling her eyes Emma threw her hands up in the air, "Well sorry, Regina, I don't know what you want me to tell you. I don't get close to people. I don't care for anyone to know all about my life and its history. So forgive me for not joining in on share time." Opening the door she stormed out of the room slamming it behind her.

Her hand curling up resting on her chest Regina's eyes stared ahead where Emma once was. Letting out a low sigh she turned towards the bathroom to take a shower.

After she was done Regina slipped on a pair of comfy clothes. Emma still hadn't returned. Worried she moved towards the table to pick up her phone to call her.

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

Someone was at the door. Regina sat down her phone and cautiously walked towards the door, "Swan? Is that you? Did you lock yourself out of the room?"

" _No, it's Granny. I thought the two of you would be hungry."_

Tilting her head Regina opened up the door slowly. Seeing the woman in front of the door holding a tray with two plates of lasagna on them. "Oh, well thank you. You didn't have too."

Shaking her head she chuckled, "Oh no, it's not a problem at all. I was just closing up the kitchen in the diner and thought of the two of you. Figured you might want a bite after working so hard on your case."

Smiling at her Regina opened up the door all the way to take the tray. Instead Granny had walked right past her into the room to set it down herself. "Well, it's greatly appreciated. Thank you again." Regina folded her hands together resting them at her navel.

"Of course. Oh, it's my specialty here at the Inn. My very own recipe that's been passed down from my mother, her mother, etc." She rambled on. "Oh, heaven's I should let you two eat." Granny paused looking around, "Where's your partner?"

"Out for a walk. Hopefully, she gets back before it gets cold though. Don't want to let food go to waste after all." Regina chuckled.

"That we don't. Have a good evening and enjoy the food." Granny said walking past Regina and out of the room.

Shutting the door behind her Regina walked over to the table to look at the food. Taking a seat she began to eat.

_RING - RING - RI-_

 

* * *

 

 

Her hands in her pockets Emma walked around the woods behind the Inn. Groaning as she felt the leaves kicking up around her. "Damnit…" she cursed herself. "Why do I always have to do that?" Emma sighed.

Anytime anyone had tried to get close to her since Neal's death Emma found herself pushing them away. Even her own parent's after everything and them trying to help her. What killed Emma most was she knew Regina was right to an extent.

"I shouldn't keep myself so closed off… not when she is trying to be nice… But… UGH!" Emma kicked the dirt up over a rock. Stopping at a tree as she rested herself against it. Rolling her head on the tree. Feeling her hair tangling up in the bark.

"Focus Emma… Focus… I have a case to worry about first… No sense in getting feeling's mixed up… how are you going to profile if you do that?" She whined allowed.

Sighing after she stood there for awhile Emma hung her head low, "I should probably go back… It's getting late and us being separated isn't going to help us profile…" She said bitterly.

_RING - RING - RING_

Emma's phone going off she rolled her eyes. It was probably Regina checking up on her like she was some sort of kid. Her brows furrowed when she read the caller ID. "Garcia?" She questioned when answering the phone.

" _EMMA! Oh thank god, I got a hold of you. Is Regina around you?"_

Emma looked around as she began walking back, "No, she's in the room probably. Why? What's wrong?"

" _You need to find her fast. She isn't picking up her phone and that is very unlike her."_

Emma's footing began to pick up as her heart dropped hearing Garcia panic. "What do you mean? You tried calling her?"

" _Yes! This is crucial Emma. You need to get back to her and make sure she's alright. I found out about our latest victim and you two are in trouble. Hotch and Morgan are currently on their way to you guys."_

"Garcia slow down, explain." Emma couldn't stop herself from running. How far had she really gone into the woods?

" _The victim you guys found today, his name was Hunter Gray, age 47. -"_

"Okay, so how does that put us in trouble? Because I saw him here?" She was confused and unable to comprehend. All she could think was if Regina was alright.

" _Ugh, well, you see- Hunter Gray was just released from prison when the murders… well, we suspected they began. You know how you assumed this was personal? Get this, he was accused of murdering a woman by the name of Anita Lucas. She's the daughter of Beverly Lucas and mother of Ruby Lucas."_

Her jaw dropped. So her hunch was right… and she allowed her and Regina to walk right into- "Garcia I'll get back to you." She spat out quickly hanging up and calling Regina running as fast as she could. Her stomach unsettled, twisting knots. She had to find Regina. "Please… Regina… be okay."

 

* * *

 

 

_RI - Sorry you have reached the voicemail box of REGINA MILLS please leave a message at the sound of the tone. BEEP -_

Turning off the phone before stashing it away Ruby tilted her head smirking. "So what are we going to do with her? She and her partner are onto us…"

After tying up an unconscious Regina, Granny stood to her feet. "Same thing we do to everyone else that gets in our way of course. Let your boys have at them."

Folding her arms Ruby tilted her head, "Won't that just be too suspicious, Granny? I'm sure their team knows they stayed here."

"Do you have a better idea? After all, you started this mess. You couldn't just wait and take your time, could you? Let that bastard got a little while longer until they  _solved_  this case and left us be?" Granny said sternly furrowing her brows. "Now, help me get her out to the cages. I'm sure your boys are famished after having spoiled meat."

Both of them laughed as the carried Regina out of the room to leave the Inn.

Eyes fluttering open Regina felt herself struggling to breathe. Unable to move Regina began to wiggle in place. The bark of a tree tangling in her hair, pulling at her she looked up to see a face in front of her.

"I hope you're comfortable Agent Mills." Ruby chuckled, "Sorry, Granny must have gotten carried away with that  _secret_  ingredient in her lasagna. I hope it tasted alright." She winked at her before patting her cheek and stepping back with a giant grin on her face. "Though, I'm curious to where your partner Agent Swan went." She pouted.

"Ruby, cut out the flirting with the Agent. Go get your boys over here to finish the job." Granny barked at her while standing to the side with a bow in hand aimed at Regina.

"Granny, it's no fun if she doesn't get a chance to run. She should still be pretty drugged up…."

Sighing Granny lowered her bow, "Well you should have thought about that before she woke up."

"Then just shoot her with the bow now before you let her free." Ruby scoffed throwing her hands up in irritation.

Regina's eyes bounced back and forth between the two woman as she remained calm. Trying to breathe and free herself from the ropes that bound her to the tree.  _Where is Swan?_  She thought to herself in the mists of their arguing.

Ruby storming off to find her wolves as Granny stood there watching Regina a few seconds before moving to free her. "You two brought this amongst yourselves. Should have just stayed outta the way so Ruby and I could get our revenge for what that bastard did to my daughter. The damn justice system did nothing except some jail time with probation."

The howling of the wolves could be heard nearby, Regina's eyes widened but she kept her composure. Once she was freed by Granny she stood to her feet, "And the point of killing all those before your intended?"

"Practice of course." Granny laughed while cocking the bow, "Now, I would run if I were you. Them wolves are awfully hungry Agent Mills and I'm not exactly rusty with this here bow either."

A few paces backward Regina watched Granny until she heard a sound.

_BANG._

A gun was fired striking Granny's shoulder. The elder woman slumped back dropping the bow. Looking over her shoulder Regina saw Emma moving from behind a tree nearby.

"How's that for trust?" She grinned running over to Regina. Taking her hand she and Regina took off away.

"Swan-." Regina's lips parted as she looked at Emma in awe. Her heart raced, adrenaline pulsing through her. Relieved Emma had come to her rescue. Now all they had to do was make it out of this. "How did you know where to find me?"

Slowly down where Emma found a place to hide she smiled at Regina, "Call it a hunch. Back up's on the way should be here any minute. I gave them my location when I spotted you as the two of them were bickering. I was just waiting out for the right opportunity to get you."

"Thank you," Regina said softly. Staring into Emma's eyes she then looked away hearing the sound of the wolves coming closer.

"Brace yourself." Emma handed Regina a gun while positioning herself in front of the woman. "If they don't get here in time, this might get ugly. You feeling alright? Can you do this with me, Regina?" She asked while licking her lips feeling herself readying for a moment to go wrong.

Smirking a cocky smile Regina tilted her head holding her gun, "I'll live, we have a little hunting to do now don't we Miss Swan?"

The wolves coming closer, approaching vastly to where they hid. Emma and Regina's hearts racing she had no reception on her phone where they were. Hopefully, the team could reach them in time.

Practically feeling the breath of one of the wolves on her Emma held her own. Nearly spooking her Regina's hand rested on her forearm. Emma turned her head slightly nodding it after giving her a small smile though quick to fade instantly.

Her eyes had gone wide and she nearly froze at what she saw. Shaking briefly Emma stood to her feet. A wolf dug its feet into the dirt as it growled, baring its teeth in front of Regina. As it lunged Emma quickly drew a shot at it.

Another.

And another until she felt it was dead. Standing over it she looked down leaving one more bullet in its head.

"No!" A shrill voice shrieked to their left. Running over with the other wolf beside her Ruby's eyes flooded with tears. Rage boiled inside her. "JASPER!" She cried out.

Regina rose to her feet beside Emma staring down the other woman. "Call down your other wolf or else it'll meet the same fate."

Emma cracked her neck while baring a cocky grin. "She's not lying."

The other wolf bared its teeth at them ready to charge at Ruby's command. Feeling her hand ruffling through its fur.

"You hurt Granny… killed Jasper…." Ruby's posture stiffened. Ready to let Billy tear out Emma and Regina's throats for the damage they inflicted to those she loved. "You two ruined everything! Granny and I had it perfectly plotted out… timed and everything the moment that scumbag was freed from jail after what he did to my mother!"

"And you hurt innocent men for the crimes of the one you found unjustified." A male's voice chimed from behind the bushes. "How does that make you any better than the man that murdered your mother?"

Swarming around them the team had appeared with the police in tow. Emma smiled at Regina giving her a small nudge.

"Now, call the wolf off and turn yourself in, Miss Lucas. You can see, you aren't going to win this." Regina said boldly with her head held high.

Slowly moving her hands up over her head Ruby. "Just don't hurt Billy…" she said looking down at her wolf as it had calm down whimpering next to her. Sitting beside her as she knelt down.

The team swiftly moved in cuffing Ruby while animal control took care of the wolf. Taking them all back out of the woods and towards the Inn where they met up with Granny who was being patched up in her cuffs before being put in the car.

"Good you didn't do anything further that would be reckless," Granny said to Ruby when they met.

Swallowing back she looked away, "I'm sorry, Granny."

"Don't worry, dear. At least we got him. The scumbag got what he deserved in the end… as are we..."

Sitting on the plane Emma looked out the window. Her chin resting on the palm of her hand, smiling.

"You and Agent Mills did well together," Hotch said from beside her.

Looking up she nodded her head, "Yeah, honestly I'm sort of surprised how well we did… is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head resting his hand on her shoulder, "No, not at all. She can be a little hard to get close to but she has her reasons as we all do with things. You'll come to understand her better as we will you." He patted her back, "Good job."

Feeling proud Emma looked over towards Regina who was sitting alone staring at her phone. Standing up she walked over patting her hands on her legs, "Mind if I sit with you?"

Regina distracted at first looked up and smiled, "Sure, care to tell me about yourself now Swan?"

Laughing at her Emma ran her hands over her face, "Well I will when you stop calling me Swan and call me Emma instead."

Chuckling Regina put her phone away, folding her hands together resting them on top of her lap. "Fine then, Emma, care to tell me about yourself?"


	4. Case 2: Mad Tea Party, Part 1

_((A/N:_ _I hope you guys enjoy this part of the Case. It's heavily SQ bonding. Let me know your thoughts! I enjoying hearing them guys! Enjoy!!))_

**_ Case 2: Mad Tea Party _ **

_ Part 1 _

 

_ Pittsfield, Mass. _

_ A faintly distant hum that repeated continuously, “Da--da--da--de--da--- Hmm--hm--mm-nn--- Da---da---de---da--- Hmm--hm---mm--nn---” a soft chuckle would break between the eerie humming as she sat there in the dim light muffling out the sound of the sewing machine. Her bright green eyes shone with delight. Nearing the end of her project, her heart began to pulse in the excitement.  _

_ “Laa---la---le---la---” Her humming grew louder becoming the only sound that bounced between the walls. _

_ The sewing machine came to a halt. Pulling away the various shades of purple dress she pushed away from the table. Standing to her feet the young woman twirled about laughing in mad delight at her piece. _

_ Whistling her tune she walked into the other room with a crooked smile on her face, “I’ve completed your outfit for Mad Hatter’s party, Cheshire.” _

_ Holding up the dress she neared the one she called ‘Cheshire’. A younger girl with a stitched up smile began to scream silently through her jaw clenched teeth. Her expression frozen with the crazed grin. _

* * *

_ Quantico, VA _

“Now Henry, remember to behave for your father.” She smiled planting a kiss to his forehead, “Also, make sure you get all your homework done please.”

“I will mom!” Henry laughed at feeling his mother’s lips pressing against his forehead. Brushing back his dark brown hair to the side. “Be safe when you go to work too!” He grinned wrapping his arms around his mother burrowing his face into her neck. Pulling away Henry grabbed his bag running inside past his father.

Standing up straight Regina folded her arms across her chest, pursing her lips together. The bright smile that was once across her face soon to fade the moment her eyes made contact with her ex. “Make sure he gets to bed on time, he always acts like he is asleep but the moment you shut the door he’s under his blankets with a flashlight reading his books,” Regina stated boldly.

Rubbing his hand over the scruff of his chin, Daniel rolled his eyes at his ex-wife’s words. “Regina, I think I know our son pretty well. Something you might not considering your parent’s spend more time with him than you.” He scoffed.

Tilting her head slightly Regina scowled in response, “Excuse me? I  _ don’t  _  know my  ** own ** son? Forgive me for following my career Daniel and that it has me traveling a lot. I may not spend as much time with him as you or my parent’s but I know him far better than  ** you ** that is for damn sure.” Regina spat at him.

His hand rubbed up the center of his face through his hair, “Look, Regina, I’m just saying like I have before we got divorced. If you didn’t have this job you would have more time to be at home and be safe. Then Henry wouldn’t have to tell you  _ every day _ to be safe. Now isn’t that just a little sad that our eight-year-old son has to say that to you?”

Her brows knitted together, lips tightened as her jaw clenched tightly. “Forgive me I was never the wife and mother you wanted to be,” the sarcasm in her tone began to shine through, “maybe if I was the image that you had depicted we would still be this so-called happy safe little family you have embedded in that thick scalp of yours.” Regina sneered in disgust.

“You know that’s not what I’m saying, Regina.”

“Oh, it’s  _ exactly _ what you are saying. I’m not a housewife like you wanted that would stay home and cook and clean while you cleaned up criminal’s messes with lies. You know, the criminals that  **_ I _ ** catch? You could never stand that I was successful in what I do. And you using Henry against me…” Regina sucked back a long breath before slowly exhaling through her nose.

Her chest rising, nostrils flaring while she did her best to contain herself. “No, it’s not right that Henry has constantly tell me to be safe. But, he also enjoys seeing his mother doing what she loves.”

Fingers combing through his hair down towards his neck, “It’s not normal and I never wanted you to just be some housewife Regina. I would have settled with you being my secretary at my firm or at least if you really wanted to be, my partner.”

Her jaw tightened, teeth clenching while Regina held her tongue. Rage fumed through her, blood pulsing. Doing her best to keep her temper Regina’s eyes leered, starring Daniel down as she spoke, “If you honestly think that is all I would be good for then I’m glad we split. Because I would never want to settle to your wishes. And I hope to god you don’t teach our son such things because that would be irresponsible.”

“Reg----” His words cut off as Regina had shot him a glare before pivoting around. Tossing her hair up with the top of her hand.

“Goodbye, Daniel. I’ll be calling to check on Henry.” She stated heading to her car. Nostrils flaring while his words continued to repeat themselves over and over in her head. How atrocious it was that she had married that man. To think that she had actually  _ loved _ him at one point. Since she had joined the BAU she truly became aware of his true feelings for her. And they were not at all what she blindly thought they were.

* * *

Singing to the music playing on her radio Emma was preparing herself breakfast. Bopping her head to the beat she danced around in her panties and a long baggy t-shirt with her favorite band name across it.

Flipping her omelette over Emma heard a knock at her door. Shoulders slumping forward wondering who could be at the door at such an hour she walked over. Looking through the peephole Emma opened the door. “Regina.” She said bright-eyed, with a bit of confusion in her tone. “What are you doing here?”

Regina’s hands laced together down in front of her navel. Her eyes slightly puffy, mascara a mess. Looking Emma up and down made her chuckle, leaning in she lowered her voice softly, “Well, well Miss Swan,” she started, “Now that’s a way to greet a lady at the door.”

Her cheeks tinted pink at Regina’s words, “What do you----” Emma froze looking down at herself before quickly moving behind the door. “Sorry about that… I wasn’t even thinking.” She blurted out, “Come in, please.”

A small smile growing at the corners of her lips Regina happily followed suit. Emma shutting the door behind her. Regina looked around the small apartment taking it all in. Walking around in a circle she stopped and looked at Emma. “Sorry if I’m intruding,” she said unable to stop feeling a bit invasive, “I just didn’t know where else to go or… talk to…”

Shrugging her shoulders Emma folded her arms in front of her, “I don’t mind, but I am curious about something--- how did you get my address?” She asked arching a brow.

Regina’s face began to blush a bit at the question Emma raised. “Well… that’s actually a bit embarrassing… I asked Garcia…”

Lifting her head up Emma couldn’t help but laugh, “I see… she used her mad hacking skills to open up my file and find me huh?”

“Honestly it wasn’t  _ that _ hard to get it. You know emergencies…” Regina laughed. “But seriously, Swan, I need someone right now….”

Dropping her arms down by her sides Emma walked over towards Regina. Wrapping them around her, embracing her. “I know, I could tell,” she said softly. Pulling away she looked at Regina, “Now would you like some breakfast? Coffee even?”

Regina couldn’t help but return the embrace from Emma. To smell her hair, how it smelt like cinnamon. Her smile only grew more at the thought of how relaxing it was. How natural it felt to be embraced by Emma Swan. When it was over Regina tucked her hair behind her ears to hide her strange emotions that she was beginning to feel. Reminding herself she was just upset over the conversation with Daniel….

“Ugh, yes please actually. I only had an apple this morning when running Henry over to Daniel’s…” Regina sighed, “so some coffee would be lovely.”

Nodding her head Emma walked back over to her small little kitchen. Plating her omelette and setting it into the microwave while she prepared Regina’s. “What do you like on your omelette, Regina?” Emma asked reaching for a coffee cup that was as red as Regina’s lips. Setting it down beside the coffee maker. “Also, help yourself I have cream and sugar too depending on how you like it.”

“Thank you. Also, I’d like my omelette with ham, cheese, and green pepper please.” Regina said walking over beside Emma. Pouring the coffee into the red cup before reaching for the spoon to add her sugar and then cream that sat on the counter.

“One omelette coming right up, go ahead and make yourself comfortable and lay it all on me.” She smiled before turning around to prepare Regina’s food.

Taking a seat at the breakfast bar, Regina couldn’t help but find herself staring at Emma’s butt from time to time. Her cheeks tinted an apple red, standing out compared to her black hair. “Well, let’s just say after dropping off Henry I remembered why I divorced Daniel…”

Looking over her shoulder Emma gave Regina a curious expression, “Oh? Why’s that?”

“He’s an inconsiderate selfish ass.” Regina hadn’t hesitated or lacked on her descriptive words before sipping on her coffee.

Emma’s eyes went wide, jaw-dropping at the state of shock she felt, “I see…. I take it things didn’t go well between you two in the end?”

Shaking her head, fingers curled around the sides of her cup, “No… I’m afraid not. Once I entered the BAU our marriage began quickly spiraling out of control. I don’t think he could handle the fact that I had a better job than him. So he would use things against me like how it’s not safe, what about Henry… The sad thing is, it’s not like he doesn’t have a good job himself…” She sighed.

Finishing up the omelette Emma platted it before grabbing her own out of the microwave. Setting Regina’s down in front of her before her own. “Interesting, has he always been perceived as the  _ alpha _ of your relationship?”

Sliding her plate forward Regina picked up the fork slowly picking at her food, “I suppose one can determine that… I just hoped he would be more supportive of  _ my _ dreams. I’ve always wanted this and it pained me to find out that he wasn’t happy for me.”

Grabbing her coffee Emma took a sip of it before standing against the opposite side of the breakfast bar. Her eyes tracing over the woman before her, “I’m sorry to hear that. When Neal was alive… he was always supportive… honestly, he was the only support I had when it came to my dreams.”

Regina’s eyes flickered up at the woman, “That must have been nice. For me, it was my parent’s. Then again my mother despised Daniel. Looking at everything now I sort of wish I had listened to her. Then again… I don’t think I would have had Henry.”

“For me it was opposite. My mother  ** hated ** the fact I chose this career path,” Emma said bitterly at the thought of her mother. “It’s not that she didn’t have good intention for her hatred, but rather unnerving. Luckily my father secretly supported my decision and against my mother’s better judgment he helped me study to get onto the force and continue to climb the ladder.”

Reaching for her coffee Regina’s eyes loomed into Emma’s, “What’s her reasoning for hating your career?” She asked her curiously while sipping her coffee.

Setting down her cup Emma looked down, “When my mother was pregnant with me she was at school teaching. Got a phone call from my dad’s work, finding out he had been shot at one of the crime scenes. Lucky it had just grazed his shoulder and he recovered. But my mother was so frightened she talked him into quitting. So he did considering he wanted to make her happy and… didn’t want to leave her alone with raising me.”

“Oh,” Regina said a bit shocked about the woman’s history, “So because of that she is afraid something will happen to you I take it?”

Nodding her head Emma sighed, “Yeah, especially after Neal passed away…” She bit back down on her tongue frozen in the memory. Her hand dropped down to her stomach pressing it against her navel.

“Everything alright Emma?” Regina asked lower down her cup before continuing eating the remainder of her food.

Lifting her hand she ran it over her face, brushing it back over her hair. “Ugh, yeah, I’m fine sorry. We are here about you after all.” She said nervously. It always felt like a knife driving through her at the mentioning of her past. Reasons she preferred to keep up walls.

Pursing her lips together, rubbing them softly before continuing. “Ah, yes, so this morning he had just reminded me about all that and it gravely upset me. Telling me if I quit the team now maybe things could get better. I could always take up being a secretary at his firm or, get this,” she leaned in closer over the counter, “If I really lucky I could possibly become his partner.” Regina winked trying to contain the laughter.

Her jaw dropped at Regina’s words. Baffled at how inconsiderate her ex-husband was, let alone degrading Regina’s true talents. “You have to be kidding me, he said that to you?”

Nodding her head Regina leaned back in her seat crossing her arms. Her lips pursed tighter together as she stared at Emma, “Mhm, that he did. He made it sound like if I did this we could get back together. To think the nerve of that man.”

Emma began to rub her hands through her hair pressing her fingers against the back of her head, “Wow… just… wow…” She exclaimed at first in disbelief, “So he wants you as his own personal secretary? For what? Keeping tabs on you?” She shook her head, “What a scumbag.”

Laughing at Emma’s reaction, Regina couldn’t help but smile and feel more relaxed over the situation. All her tension simply felt as if it was floating away. “Oh, I know! If only my mother knew what he said.” She shook her head.

Looking up Emma’s hands lowered as a twisted smile slowly stretched to the corners of her lips, “Now, just how much does your mother hate him?” She asked with an idea in mind.

A bit confused Regina tilted her head while turning a bit in the chair resting her arm over the edge, “A lot,” she began while her brows threaded together, “why do you ask?”

“Everything alright Emma?” Regina asked lowering down her cup before continuing eating the remainder of her food.

Lifting her hand she ran it over her face, brushing it back over her hair. “Ugh, yeah, I’m fine sorry. We are here about you after all.” She said nervously. It always felt like a knife driving through her at the mentioning of her past. Reasons she preferred to keep up walls.

Pursing her lips together, rubbing them softly before continuing. “Ah, yes, so this morning he had just reminded me about all that and it gravely upset me. Telling me if I quit the team now maybe things could get better. I could always take up being a secretary at his firm or, get this,” she leaned in closer over the counter, “If I really lucky I could possibly become his partner.” Regina winked trying to contain the laughter.

Her jaw dropped at Regina’s words. Baffled at how inconsiderate her ex-husband was, let alone degrading Regina’s true talents. “You have to be kidding me, he said that to you?”

Nodding her head Regina leaned back in her seat crossing her arms. Her lips pursed tighter together as she stared at Emma, “Mhm, that he did. He made it sound like if I did this we could get back together. To think the nerve of that man.”

Emma began to rub her hands through her hair pressing her fingers against the back of her head, “Wow… just… wow…” She exclaimed at first in disbelief, “So he wants you as his own personal secretary? For what? Keeping tabs on you?” She shook her head, “What a scumbag.”

Laughing at Emma’s reaction, Regina couldn’t help but smile and feel more relaxed over the situation. All her tension simply felt as if it was floating away. “Oh, I know! If only my mother knew what he said.” She shook her head.

Looking up Emma’s hands lowered as a twisted smile slowly stretched to the corners of her lips, “Now, just how much does your mother hate him?” She asked with an idea in mind.

A bit confused Regina tilted her head while turning a bit in the chair resting her arm over the edge, “A lot,” she began while her brows threaded together, “why do you ask?”

Chuckling Emma leaned in closer, “Could you call her, put her on speaker and tell her? I would love hearing what she has to say about this.”

Tilting her head Regina couldn’t let her eyes off of Emma, mostly due to the shock of her comment. “You want me… to call my mother and tell her what Daniel said? For amusement purposes?” 

Nodding Emma winked, “Yeah, and it will make your day now wouldn’t it?”

“Fair enough,” Regina chuckled pulling out her phone from her back pocket. Dialing her mother's number.

_ Ring… Ring… Ri----- _

_ “Regina? Is something wrong?” _

“Hello mother, everything is fine… I just had wanted to amuse you this morning,” Regina said looking up at Emma. Lowering the phone from her ear she put it on speaker.

_ “Oh? What’s that dear?” _

“It’s about Daniel. Get this he said if I quit the team I could always be his personal secretary at his firm.” Regina did her best to keep from laughing absurdly alongside Emma.

Both staring down at the phone then to one another as it grew silent in the room.

“Hello? Mother? Are you there?”

_ “Yes dear, I was too busy being restrained by your father.” _

Furrowing her brows Regina mouthed ‘ _ wow _ ’ to Emma. “Restrained? Mother, what  ** exactly ** were you doing?”

_ “Oh, nothing dear. Just grabbing the butcher's knife from the kitchen and about ready to walk out the front door until he stopped me.” _

“Butcher’s knife, mother?” Regina quirked a brow to Emma.

_ “No one insults my daughter and should live to tell the tale! I just wanted to cut out his heart was all. Is that so wrong for a mother to want best for her daughter?” _

Regina leaned back covering her mouth restraining her laughter the best she could. Trying to collect herself, “Mother, could we do a more  _ legal _ way of handling the situation?”

_ “Oh, I suppose… I could always call up Mal and see if she would like to help out in how to deal with him…” _

“Mother, do not bring her into this. You know she’s insane considering all the drinking and medication she is on for her depression issues.” Regina could feel her head beginning to throb at the notion.

_ “Yes, yes, I know, if she had it under control you still would have been with her and never went for that buffoon, Daniel.” _

Regina’s cheeks began to burn as she looked up at Emma, “That’s enough mother. What’s done is done. Mal and I are still friends and I do check up on her from time to time. I--”

_ “Now we need to find you a new girlfriend, men are too much work and have such egos… Too bad your partner Prentiss is no longer around.. I really liked her… OH! What about your new partner? That Swan woma---” _

Quickly Regina took her mother off of speaker resting it to her ear, “Alright mother, that’s enough. We are  ** not ** having this discussion.”

_ “Well is she single? Into you maybe? Oh, how could she not be dear.” _

Rubbing her hand over her temples Regina’s face was slowly burning of embarrassment, “Okay and with that, mother, I’m hanging up now. You have a wonderful day and I’ll talk to you later.”

Hanging up the phone Regina sat it down looking at Emma. “Wipe that giant smile off your face right now, Swan.” Regina said raising her index finger to point at Emma. “Do--”

Cutting her off Emma bursted out into laughter, “Oh my lord, your mother is a riot,” she began, “she was willing to recruit your ex-girlfriend….” Those words slipping from her tongue caused for Emma’s heart to thump against her chest. “Wait you had a girlfriend?”

Looking away Regina nodded, “I did back in high school. And obviously my mother loved her to pieces. Then again both are quite insane. Regardless she got me and I got her.” Regina waved her hand in gesture, “To say the least  it didn’t work out and we remained friends. I met Daniel and well here we are today. Mention it to anyone and I’ll make you regret it.”

“This is too good.” Emma chuckled, “Are you ashamed?”

“No, I just don’t care for people to know my personal business…”

Emma rested her arms on the counter leaning in towards Regina, “Sounds familiar doesn’t it?” She smirked before pulling away bringing her empty cup with her. “Don’t worry your secret is safe with me and to make a trade for a trade,” she continued while pouring herself another cup, “I had a girlfriend back in high school she was my best friend since elementary school. She was a lot of trouble though and my mother didn’t like that… So considering my girlfriend Lily had gotten us in a lot of trouble back then my mother made a few phone calls and Lily was sent to a new foster home.”

Raising her brow Regina smirked. Reaching for her cup to get another refill herself, “I see, it sounds like your mother was awful controlling of you.”

Bringing the cup to her lips for a sip Emma sighed into it, “She was. Luckily for me she doesn’t worry  _ as _ much considering my younger brother. Creepily she named him after Neal…”

Cocking her head Regina looked flabbergasted, “Excuse me? She did what?”

“Yup, you heard me. It was in  _ honor _ of his death since he was such a hero to the community.” Emma sat down her cup beside her leaning against the side of the counter.

“Your mother, sounds like a nut job. I’m sorry.” Regina stated before sipping her fresh coffee.

“Tell me about it…” 

* * *

_ Pittsfield, Mass. _

_ A grin began to stretch across her face. Stepping back she clasped her hands together in delight. “Cheshire, it suits you. But now we are running late to Hatter’s party.” She frowned tilting her head after taking notice of a fallen stitch. “Cheshire… your smile... “  _

_ Stepping back closer she knelt down prodding her finger at the seams of her handy work, “Oh no, this just won’t do. You cannot go to the party with a fallen grin.” Standing back up she walked over to her table. Picking up a cleaver raising it to rest up on her shoulder. _

_ Cocking her head to the side she shook her head tsking away, “Such a disappointment, Cheshire. Here I had so much hope you’d make it. Though I do suppose you weren’t meant for the role after all.” _

_ The girl began to squirm under her own skin at the sight before her. Eyes gone wide, tears flooding down her cheeks. Frozen in place as her body soon became limp. The cleaver came down straight into her face. _

_ Blood covered over her dinged dress, her apron no longer gray but red. Sighing heavily she sat down her cleaver back on the table. Exiting the room she began to hum her tune, “La---la---la---le---la…. Hmm--hmm--mm-nn--” _

_ “Oh Hatter, I’m sorry to announce our special guest will not be making it… isn’t that such a disappointment?” She cocked her head, her smile growing stretching menacingly from ear to ear. _

* * *

_ Quantico, VA _

As they continued to laugh and talk, Regina couldn’t stop but feel the sense of happiness once again flooding into her life. Despite her first impressions of Miss Swan, she couldn’t stop herself from feeling a sense of connection with the woman. What was it about her that made her feel comfortable? 

“So Regina, did you want to go do something?” Emma asked while cleaning up the kitchen.

“Did you have something in mind?” She questioned her. 

“Well, I’m not sure… I just thought it’d be nice to….” Emma took a deep breath, “Make a friend I guess… I mean… I wouldn’t care if we just went for a jog or whatever…”

Chuckling Regina nudged Emma when moving beside her, “Miss Swan, are you asking me out?”

Emma could feel her head sinking into her shoulders and face turning shades of red, “No! I’m saying to make a  _ friend _ Regina! After all you did sort of track down where I lived and caught me in my underwear….” she muttered under her breath.

Laughing Regina winked at her, “And might I say it was surely a sight to witness.”

“Regina!” Emma gasped, “You know what… forget I asked.”

Pouting Regina slid to her side better facing Emma, “Oh come on now, let’s do it. Let’s go shopping downtown and have lunch. It’ll be on me and we can bond.”

“If you're only saying this to tease me….” Emma frowned unsure of how to feel about the proposal.

“I’m not dear. I’m being one hundred percent honest. Now, go get dressed and let’s head out.”

_ \----End Part 1, Case 2---- _


End file.
